


Why Don't You Fight Me?

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Blackela, Blackiley, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A New Finding, Evil, F/F, Good versus Evil, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: When Hela was sent away from Asgard so was her little secret friend, Black. When they reconnect it's joyful. But they soon find out that their relationship is a little more complicated then they remembered...





	1. The Start Of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



Once upon a time in Asgard, Hela and Odin rule the nine realms. They maliciously kill all their victims, all except one. Her name was Black. Well, her full name was Blackiley, but she preferred her shortened name. When Hela was slaying some off their victims, she saw this strong black figure. And out of the blue the figure jumped and attacked Hela. Of course Hela was able to win, but with a struggle. The figure was strong, almost as strong as Hela. Hela tackled the figure to question it.

“Who are you?” Hela asked the figure. The black figure changed to a beautiful blonde woman with black shadows around her face. This took Hela by shock, she never thought this was a  woman. But the woman didn’t answer, “I asked you a question, who are you?”

“I’m Blackiley, and my assailant is?” 

“Hela, daughter of Odin, goddess of death.” Black held out her and Hela took it. They both sat up.

“Goddess Of Death, hum. I wonder what that makes me?” Hela had a confused look on.

“What is that thing you turn into, and what do you mean what that makes you?” Black just smirked.

“I’m a demon by trade. I thought I was the goddess of death, or at least souls.” Hela and Black sat on the ground and stared at each other for a moment. 

“You’re very strong, you must be the Goddess Of Souls.”

“Thank you your majesty.” Black bowed to Hela, with made her snicker.

“How would you like to come back with me to my home Asgard.” Hela knew Black would say yes.

“Well, it beats living on this crappy planet.” Hela help Black up and joins her to go through the Bifrost back to Asgard. 

 


	2. You know what you did...

Hela and Black walked through the Bifrost to Asgard, where they met her father Odin. Odin was glad Hela had a “slave”, of course Hela didn’t want to tell him she was her friend. Black wasn’t thrilled with the idea of being someone’s slave. Hela took Black to her room, and talked thoroughly about her dreams to rule the galaxy.

"I want to rule more than just the nine realms..." Hela said staring at her celling. "Of course Odin won't let me."

"Hmm." Black said not really paying attention to what Hela was talking about. Hela scrunched her eyebrows, she could tell Black could give a crap about what she what she was talking about. 

"What's wrong?" Hela asked. Black rolled her eye, she knew Hela had know idea what was wrong but she would still ignore her. 

"Nothing..." Hela obviously knew Black was agitated. "You know what you did..."

"I have no clue, Darling, what did I say?"

"Oh don't play dumb-ass, you know what you called me."

"All I call you was my slave to Odin." Hela had no idea of Black's past, but Black told Hela her whole backstory.

"Hela, I was raised by a Man who called me his slave, which I was. We were madly in love, we fought for domination in the relationship, but he always won. We got into very intense fights, and he would always win," Hayley started to tear up at this point,"Every time it look like I would win an argument, he would beat me. He would beat me with anything he could find. Sometimes he would rape me." Hayley stopped with her lip quivering about to break down into tears.

Hela put her arms around Hayley while she started to cried. 

"Don't worry, Darling, I got you. He can't hurt you anymore..." 


	3. Do you believe in love at first sight?

The next morning, Hela woke up to Black staying on her balcony. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Black knew she was awake but didn't turn around, mostly because she didn't want Hela to see her crying again. As Hela threw her robe on Black wiped away the last of her tears. Hela could sense they're was something wrong but didn't want to comment, in fear of offending Black again like she did last night. She simple wrapped her arms around Black’s waist.

“Good morning my darling.” Black smiles and put her hand on top of Hela’s. 

“Good morning Hela.” 

“How did you sleep?” Black didn't respond right away, and Hela patiently waited for an answer. Black honestly didn't know how to answer that, she was having night terrors all night of Dark, finding her, and killing her. Of course she didn't want to tell Hela this, so she decided to lie.

“Fine. How about.”

“Splendid, my darling” They both smile as they stare out to Asgard.

“This place is beautiful, Hela, no wonder you can't wait to rule.” Hela said nothing but her expression said it all. She had a big grin across her face. Then out of nowhere, she leaned in and kissed Black on the cheek. Black blushed hard not expecting Hela to do that. The truth was the Black had ‘love at first sight’ reaction to Hela, they're was just something about her that drove Black crazy, love crazy that is. Unbeknownst to Black, Hela also had gone quite love crazy over Black too.

“And that's why I want you to rule with me, Black. I want you to be my executioner, will you that this privilege?” Hela said with a bit of hope in her voice. She half knew the answer was going to be no but she decided to ask Black anyway. 

“O...Of course Hela, I would love to be your executioner.” Black was blushing harder than she ever could have imagined. Hela was genuinely surprised that Black said yes. She never imagined that finding an executioner, and someone she loved, would be this easy. Hela smiled softly and rested her head on Black’s shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Hela responded nonchalantly, trying to act relaxed, but really her heart was racing. She didn't dare tell Black she loved her, Hela wouldn’t want to scare her away. That what happens to most of the people Hela fell in love with, everyone was scared when they found out the Goddess of Death loved them. Also, Black and Hela have only know each other for a day, Hela thought it would crazy to tell her that she love Black. 

“You’re distressed.”

“Hm?” 

“Your heart is beating very fast. Is there something wrong?”

“Black, Do you believe in love at first sight?”   


	4. You're getting soft

“W...What?” Black was very confused. Of course she knows what Hela was asking her, but she didn’t have any idea that Hela has a major crush on her. Black was starting to piece things together in her mind, but it didn't click yet. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight, that is what I asked you, Black.” At this point Hela feels like her heart was going to explode. She knew Black found out that she loves her dearly. 

“Yes, I do believe in love at first sight, but only with certain people.” Black smiles softly. This crushed Hela’s heart slightly. She hoped that Black was talking about her, so she decided to try something out. Hela pulled her arms off of Black’s waist, this made Black turn around. “Hey, is everythi…” Hela cut her off with a kiss. Black was taken back but didn’t stop Hela. They both enjoyed the intimate moment they had together. Hela loved the taste of Black, she wanted more than a kiss. Black wanted more too, but they were both too scared to ask. Finally Hela pulled away, but left her arms around Blacks hips. They stared into each other's eyes for what seem like years.

“I...I love you, Hela…” Black was blushing hard. But so was Hela which is very rare, for the Goddess Of Death. 

“I love you to my darling…” This was the first time Hela admitted her love for  someone. As the Goddess of Death, she never found anyone as arousing as Black. This was a rare find for Hela, so she let out a soft smile. Black giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I presume the Goddess of Death is a little soft on the inside.”

“I am not soft!” Hela said visible offended by Black’s comment. “And I’ll prove it to you.” She breaks away from Black’s hold, and draws a sword. Black shakes her head slowly and rolls her eyes, then sits on the banister to enjoy Hela’s show. Hela looks around and finds some birds in the sky and kills them within seconds of her sword. She looks at Black. “Does that prove I’m not soft now.”

“Maybe…” Hela rolled her eye and walk back to Black and wrapped her arms around her waist. Black leaned in for another astounding kiss from Hela. This kiss last for minutes, both trying to out play each other, by adding their tongues or holding their breath. Finally Black broke, and Hela chuckled. 

“I win.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Yes, it is my darling.”

“No, you bit my lip!” Hela giggled slightly. Black just rolled her eyes. Hela smiled slightly. “What so funny at its making the Goddess of Death, smile?” 

“ _ I  _ think  _ your _ getting soft!” Hela giggled, while Black just blushed. The truth was she was melting for Hela, but she wouldn’t admit it. 

“Am Not! And I’ll prove it to you!” Black stood up on the banister, and let herself fall off it. Hela immediately ran to the banister and tried to catch Black, but just missed her. Hela watched in horror as she fell fast. But out of nowhere, Black manifested two huge six feet wings from her back. Hela was is shock by didn’t show it. Black was able to save herself from hitting the ground face first. Hela let out a huge sigh, while Black flew herself up to Hela’s balcony. Hela ran up and hugged Black tight, then pulled back.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again! You scared the hell out of me!” Black just smiled. Hela gave her a confused look.

“Told you, you were soft.”   


	5. What Is It Like To Cry?

“Am Not. Well, maybe just a little.” Black just smiled, wrapped her arms around Hela and kissed her softly.

“My soft teddy bear.” Black look up and saw Hela roll her eyes slight. Hela also wrapped her Black and rested her chin on Black head.  The out of nowhere horns went of, signaling Hela to come to the Throne room. Hela let go of Black and looked toward the door. 

“I must go my darling, Odin needs me.”

“Since when did you listen to him?”

“Since now…” Hela kissed Black and quickly walked to the door. Black slowly followed Hela, but Hela block the door so Black couldn’t get out.

“Hela! Let me out!” Hela silently cried and walked to the throne room. Sucking it up before Odin could see, she entered the throne room, and argued with her father. While Hela argued deeply with her father, Black tried desperately to knock down the door. Giving up, Black sat on the floor defeated, but then realized she can escape through the balcony. Opening her wings, she ran as fast as she could to the balcony and jumped off letting her wing carry her to the front of the palace. As soon as Black got they're, she threw open the doors. Black was in utter shock, Hela was being throw, against her will, into a portal.

“What the Fuck!” Black screamed and rushed to Hela’s side, but before she got there, The Valkyrie on Odin's command, threw Hela roughly into the Portal. “NO!” Black said furiously, and quickly jumped in the portal after Hela. Black flew and held out her hand for Hela to take it. Hela held out her hand too, they almost touched fingertips, but The Valkyrie quickly caught Blacks wings with pointed spears. Black screamed out with intense pain, taking this chance The Valkyrie, rapidly wrapped rope around Black and carried her back to Asgard. Hela tried to move but couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry” Hela whispered as she sat on the ground crying.   


	6. Break throughs

“Let me go you gross hags!” Black struggled, but couldn’t get lose from the Valkyrie’s hold. They took her to the dungeon, were Asgard kept all their dead soldiers. Odin ordered the Valkyrie to chain Black to the cement wall. “This is why your Daughter hate you, Odin, because of shit like this!” Black pulled at her chains trying to escape. Odin just chuckled hard and seal the dungeon up again. Black hissed and screamed until her voice gave out.

Many years go by with both Black and Hela trying to break out of their prisons. Then when Black wings completely heal, which took several millennials from multiple injuries from the Valkyrie, she decided to try to break out again. Black had a feeling that Hela will too, which is right, Hela was going to break out once more. She was fed up with being held captive. Black felt this energy, but waited for the right moment.

“Come on Hela…” Just as Black said this Odin open Her portal and sent in the Valkyrie. Black felt this change, ripped her chains from the wall, and flew through the ground of the Asgard palace. Odin's snapped his head around realizing that Black broke out again, he quickly tried to get the Valkyrie on Black too, but she was too swift. Black then quickly flew into the portal were Hela was staying.

“HELA!” Black screamed out. Hela turned her head while she threw her last sword into one of the Valkyries hearts.

“Black?” Hela was very confused, she hadn’t see Black in hundreds of millennials. Of course Black didn't change much other than getting skinnier, from not eating. Black quickly flew to Hela trying to get her hand, but was stopped again. The Valkyrie had punctuated her wings with their dragon tooth swords. Black screamed out intense pain, and this time her scream shook the earth, it was so loud. Hela threw some of her swords at the Valkyrie but missed, because she was too afraid to hurt Black. They wrapped Black up in chains. She was too weak to break out of the chain’s. Hela tried to help, but the Valkyrie kept fight back. Before Hela knew it two of the Valkyrie dragged Black out of the portal.

Odin chained Black back up, and said that if Black escaped once more he would kill her. Black was in too much pain to fight back, so she just sat there defeated, crying slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. There will me more to come.


End file.
